La Folle Histoire de PL Yuy et GL Maxwell
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi, tentative de miam] Happy Bday to me :p Kdo pour vous ! Heero et Duo sont en planque...


**Disclaimers : Pas à moi ! **

**Genre : Yaoi, oneshot.  
**

**Rating : Oh... je dirais H comme HOT (mais pas hentai :p)  
**

**Résumé : Heero et Duo sont dans une planque. Ils ont tiré... à la courte-paille bande de nounouilles. Et Heero a eu le petit lit.  
**

**Pour qui ? Pour vous tous ! Cadeau d'anniv (oui il y a quelques jours c'était mon anniv et je le fêterai jusqu'à la fin de l'année avec toutes les surprises qu'on m'organise de tous les côtés XD). Happy Bday to me ! Kdo pour vous ! Elle est où l'arnaque ? XD  
**

**Micis** **? A tous ! Je vous ai répondu :p  
**

* * *

**La Folle Histoire de Petit Lit Yuy et Grand Lit Maxwell **

¤

**Hôtel California à Quimper avec SVA (Splendide Vue sur l'Autoroute), 11 novembre AC 204 **

2¤

Une planque.

Un hôtel sans étoiles, une chambre, une salle de bains, un coin bureau, une télé, deux lits, un grand, un petit.

Le grand est près de la porte d'entrée et de la salle de bains.

Le petit près de la fenêtre et , curieusement du chauffage.

Sur le lit deux places, un grand jeune homme aux longs cheveux nattés en t-shirt-bas de jogging et… chaussettes. Tourne, vire et grogne emmitouflé sous les couvertures rêches et pelucheuses.

Sur le lit solo, un grand jeune homme aux cheveux bruns foncés très courts, sous un léger drap papier de verre. Allongé calmement sur le dos, les deux mains croisées derrière la tête.

La nuit tous les chats sont noirs et voilés de lune.

Le jour, les stores à moitié fermés, le mobilier et les placards sont bleus, les draps et les voilages en guise de rideaux, blancs et les couvertures marrons.

Il fait nuit.

Grand Lit finit par trouver une position, allongé sur un flanc, les yeux sur le Petit Lit voisin et dit la voix rauque de sommeil.

¤

- Putain les premiers temps j'étais trop ko pour l'ouvrir, j'arrivais à pioncer… mais là je peux pas !

-…

- Bordel Yuy ! Pourquoi tu t'obstines à laisser la fenêtre ouverte en plein hiver ?

- Parce que ça sent le bouc dans la chambre, Maxwell.

¤

Petit Lit aux yeux bleu glaciers a l'air de dormir lui et ça a tendance à agacer Grand Lit.

Grand Lit aux longs cheveux châtains se retient de ne pas claquer des dents.

¤

- C'est moi que tu traites de bouc ?

- Nous sommes deux dans cette chambre, Maxwell.

- Alors tu me traites de bouc.

- Il y a bien deux hommes ici ?

¤

Jusqu'à nouvel ordre oui ?

¤

- Euh ouais mais ton attitude de femelle me fait douter que t'en sois un.

- Crois-moi, il y a bien deux hommes dans cette chambre, donc deux boucs. Il faut aérer.

- Bouc toi-même. Si tu veux de l'air, vas squatter un banc dehors comme ça tu seras plus près de la cible.

¤

Oui, dehors et surtout referme la fenêtre avant de te barrer, pense Grand Lit.

¤

- Non.

- Non ?

¤

Claquements de dents

¤

- Ok. Je me les pèle, ferme cette putain de fenêtre.

- Tu n'as qu'à demander des couvertures supplémentaires. Tu ne paieras pas plus. Et referme bien la porte en sortant, ça fait des courants d'air.

¤

Inspirer.

Expirer.

Les stores sont fermés…

Ça risque d'amortir la défenestration.

Et puis Grand Lit a besoin de Petit Lit pour la mission…

Quoique ?

¤

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Non, Maxwell.

¤

Putain de rictus dans le noir qui s'entend quand même.

Grand Lit le lui fera bouffer.

¤

- C'est vrai que tu ne paieras pas plus à aller te chercher une couverture. C'est compris dans le service.

¤

Mais Grand Lit Maxwell perd patience.

¤

- Tu vas surtout fermer cette putain de fenêtre ouais ? Et augmenter ce putain de chauffage.

- Il faut aérer c'est plus sain. Et le thermostat est à 19 degrés. Température idéale pour favoriser le sommeil.

¤

En balançant suffisamment fort, le store ferait juste un peu plus mal au bélier humain…

Séduisante image.

Très séduisante.

Grand Lit ferait disparaître les traces.

Ouep.

¤

- Mon poing dans ta gueule va te favoriser le sommeil tu vas voir. .

- Viens-y, Maxwell.

¤

Petit Lit Yuy le cherche.

Il reste toujours allongé sur le dos, tranquillement.

¤

- Dehors il fait deux degrés et il y a un putain de wind qui fait grincer ces stores de merde.

- Arrête je vais pleurer.

- C'est clair tu vas pleurer si je sors de ce pieu. Il fait ptet 19 degrés dans ton cul mais dans cette putain de chambre il fait deux degrés et je suis bleu.

- Non, Maxwell, tu es vert. Si tu étais bleu tu serais mort.

¤

Inspirer.

Expirer.

Cesser de claquer des dents.

¤

- Et puis je n'ai pas froid, moi.

- Je m'en bats les couilles !

- Si j'avais froid tu m'aurais prêté une couverture ?

¤

Un sourire malsain du Grand Lit.

Ah la fierté…

¤

- Tout ce qui est sur mon lit est à moi, Yuy. Et tu l'aurais eu dans le cul, t'es trop chiant.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… tu comprendras dans ce cas que je laisse la fenêtre ouverte, hein Maxwell ?

- Tu vas voir toi…

- J'attends. Quand tu arriveras à sortir du lit sans claquer des dents on en reparlera. En attendant c'est du vent.

¤

Oh…

Quelqu'un avait vraiment envie de passer l'arme à gauche.

Grand Lit fronçait les draps et autres couvertures.

¤

- Si je sors de ce lit tu vas le regretter, Yuy.

- Que de la gueule. Ça parle, ça parle… ma parole tu ne sais faire que ça.

¤

Inspirer.

Expérirer.

Petit Lit a le sommier de travers, oui.

Ne pas rentrer dans le jeu, hein Grand Lit Maxwell ?

…

…

Allo ?

¤

- Je ne suis pas… comment dis-tu déjà ? Une chochotte.

- C'est moi que tu traites de chochotte, bouffon ?

¤

La voix de Grand Lit Maxwell est glaciale.

Le sourire de Petit Lit Yuy se fait bestial.

Oui un sourire peut s'entendre.

Et Grand Lit se sent bouillir.

¤

- Oui. Nous avons eu des conditions de mission plus extrêmes et tu te plains d'une simple aération. Tu te ramollis.

- T'ouvres la fenêtre parce que ton groin délicat supporte pas les pets et autres odeurs de mec la nuit et c'est moi la chochotte ? Viens si t'es un homme ! Dis-le en face.

- J'ai pas besoin de bouger de mon lit pour dire ce que je pense.

¤

Grand Lit Maxwell croit entendre un sourire.

Oui, un sourire pouvait s'entendre.

Grand Lit renifle.

¤

- Pff t'es lâche, c'est tout. Trois à cinq centimètres de cheveux, 30 minutes de douche et c'est moi la chochotte ? Détends ton string mon gars, il te fait vanner dans le vent.

- Je ne porte jamais de sous-vêtement, Maxwell.

¤

Grand Lit Maxwell est soulé. Il sort un pied de sous sa forteresse et le replace aussitôt au chaud.

Juste le temps de s'accommoder.

Sans mentir, sa chaussette a dû se congeler.

Il doit la repriser un peu, s'il pose le gros orteil – à l'air libre – par terre, il va se casser.

¤

- C'est cool tu fais des économies vu que t'as rien à mettre dedans.

- C'est toi qui le dis.

¤

Grand Lit serre les dents très fort de colère… et oui aussi pour les empêcher de claquer.

Ressort son pied et laisse passer un bout de cheville…

Chair de poule.

Anesthésie par le froid.

S'il avait eu une verrue, elle serait tombée.

Retour sous la forteresse.

¤

- Bordel Yuy tu fais ça parce que t'as le petit lit qui te casse le dos. Tu veux te venger d'avoir perdu à la courte-paille, hein !

- Je fais ça parce que concrètement je n'ai pas à m'infliger nos effluves corporels nocturnes.

¤

C'est vrai qu'un mec c'est bon, c'est chaud, c'est hot, c'est hmmm, c'est tout ce qu'on veut mais après une nuit de sommeil et ou de sexe…

ça sent pas la rose…

Deux mecs testostéronés missionnés, sportifs et tout le toutim et c'est l'apocalypse.

¤

- Pas quand je peux l'éviter. Si tu n'es pas content tu te couvres. Ou tu sors, c'est le plus gêné qui s'en va. Fin de la conversation.

¤

Un silence plus froid que le froid de la pièce.

Il fait beaucoup plus froid du côté de Grand Lit Maxwell.

Le sourire de Petit Lit Yuy est satisfait.

¤

- Si tu n'es pas content _tu_ vires. Fin de la conversation, Yuy.

- Un problème, Maxwell ?

- Non, que des solutions.

¤

La colère donne des impulsions, des impulsions qui font que le froid quitte le corps pour faire naître une intense chaleur.

Les muscles transis bandent et l'adrénaline pulse dans le sang et éclate la forteresse de tissu.

Les chaussettes à repriser glissent courageusement sur le sol silencieux et le corps est en pilote automatique.

La natte mousseuse fouette le corps du Grand Lit dans le mouvement brusque.

Grand Lit Maxwell qui arrive devant son objectif.

¤

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ça se voit pas, Yuy ? Je ferme la fenêtre. Et tu la fermes ou je te passe par-dessus bord.

¤

Petit Lit Yuy sourit…

¤

-Viens-_là_, Maxwell, si t'es un homme…

¤

Avant d'attraper le poignet de Grand Lit de tirer Grand Lit à lui.

Grand Lit Maxwell s'affale sur le Petit Yuy et son genou manque d'émasculer son nouveau matelas et de l'aveugler avec les quelques mèches échappées de ses cheveux-traversins.

Le bout du nez glacé de Grand Lit s'écrase contre le cou du petit Yuy et ses mains tâtonnent et prennent appui sur les épaules pour se redresser, en vain.

Sonné par la chute. Tête dans le coton.

Tête qui tourne.

Quels effluves corporels ?

D'aussi près, Petit Lit Yuy sent plutôt pas mal…

Comme une odeur de petit pain chaud à la cannelle et à l'anis.

…

Sent plutôt le gel douche ouais. Et son corps il est pas glacé alors qu'il est sous la fenêtre.

Pas humain.

¤

- Oooof. Lâche-moi.

- C'est vrai que tes mains sont glacées, Maxwell.

- Non patate, je suis chaud bouillant-là. Sérieux, y a quoi que tu comprends pas dans la phrase « je me pèle le cul » ?

- Tu t'épiles les fesses ?

- Ta connerie est infinie, Yuy.

- On pourrait croire que oui, elles sont douces… et un peu moins froides que le reste.

¤

Les mains de Petit Lit Yuy s'introduisent juste sous la lisière du jogging de Grand Lit pour se glisser sous le boxer ?

Tête qui tourne encore. Petits cheveux sur la nuque qui se dressent.

Sursaut de Grand Lit Maxwell. Yeux écarquillés dans le noir.

¤

- Touche…

- Oui ?

¤

De l'air, de l'air, il fait trop chaud. Foutu radiateur, Petit Lit Yuy l'avait mis à fond entre-temps ?

Grand lit se passe la langue sur les lèvres devenue sèches avant de reprendre.

¤

- Touche… à ton cul.

¤

La voix de Petit Lit se fait un peu plus mutine.

¤

- Mais c'est ce que je fais, Maxwell…

¤

Et de réitérer la caresse, glisser boxer et bas de jogging de la colline pour rejoindre les plaines…

Enfin, le pied du lit, le vrai.

Grand Lit essaie de se dégager…

Mais la manœuvre l'enfonce un peu plus contre Petit Lit Yuy et colle un peu plus fort ses fesses nues contre les paumes ennemies et doucement affamées.

Petit Lit Yuy ne se gêne pas du tout pour apprécier la texture sous ses doigts.

Ferme.

Bien rebondie.

Hmm…

Il fallait reconnaître que Petit Lit Yuy avait des mains, un corps aux pouvoirs intéressants.

Ils transformaient les muscles en guimauve, mettaient le cerveau au ralenti.

Ils effaçaient la mémoire aussi, un peu comme le Haïtien dans une vieille série dont il ne se rappelait plus grand-chose des héros.

Une surexposition à ces mains, à ce corps faisait en sorte de faire progressivement oublier la fenêtre, la défenestration, ce genre de choses.

Grand Lit Maxwell secoue la tête.

¤

- Non mais ça va la vie ? Tu l'as vu où ?

- « Tout ce qui est dans mon lit est à moi ». Tu es venu tout seul comme un grand pour te réchauffer.

- Je suis venu pour la fenêtre. T'es gonflé, mec !

- Ah oui c'est plein à craquer. Tiens, touche.

¤

Petit Lit Yuy, dans sa grande bonté, consent à ôter ses mains des rondeurs charnues et attrape la main de Grand Lit sur son épaule, pour la glisser directement sur son entrejambe.

Et du coup l'esprit de Grand Lit sort du coton alors qu'il retire sa main, ôtant par la même occasion la seule barrière entre leurs deux sexes nus.

¤

- Mais t'es à poil !

- C'est sûr tu ne pouvais pas le sentir avec ton jogging.

- ...

- Depuis le temps qu'on partage notre espace, Duo… tu ne sais pas que je dors nu ?

- Parce que tu crois que je te regarde ?

¤

Un sourire carnassier, gourmand, contre une oreille effleurée.

¤

- Non… si tu m'avais bien regardé tu ne serais pas à deux doigts de passer la nuit avec moi.

- Dans tes rêves.

- Tu es bien réel, _Duo_. Et tu es dans mon lit.

…

¤

Aïe…

¤

- Si tu m'avais bien regardé te regarder, tu aurais vu que j'avais envie de toi, de plus en plus.

- Arrête la moquette, Yuy.

- Je préfère sniffer ta peau.

¤

Les mains de Petit Lit Yuy remontent les reins du Grand Lit, pour relever le t-shirt du bout des doigts.

La peau qui devait être transie de froid est délicieusement chaude et humide.

Une goutte d'eau salée tiède glisse lentement le long de la colonne vertébrale, arrachant un frisson à Grand Lit Maxwell.

Petit Lit profite de ce frisson pour remonter le t-shirt jusqu'aux épaules et murmurer à une oreille surprise.

¤

- Enlève ton t-shirt. Tu as chaud.

- Non.

- Tu bouges à peine mais tu arrives encore à être cohérent ? C'est que je m'y prends mal alors.

¤

L'index gauche de Petit Lit Yuy emprunte le chemin de la goutte d'eau, glissant le long de la colonne pour s'arrêter juste sur le coccyx.

Grand Lit Maxwell retient son souffle silencieusement.

Mais Petit Lit le sent, ils sont trop près pour ne pas le sentir.

Ses lèvres attrapent franchement un lobe chaud et murmurent.

¤

- Tu as très chaud. Enlève ton t-shirt.

- Non…

¤

Le ventre de Petit Lit se coule ouvertement contre l'entrejambe du Grand… et ondule.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Doucement.

¤

- Enlève ton t-shirt, baka, tu te fais du mal…

¤

La voix de Petit Lit Yuy se fait plus enjôleuse.

Les mouvements se font plus amples et les sueurs se mêlent.

Petit Lit écarte un peu plus les cuisses pour mieux emprisonner celles de Grand Lit sans cesser ses mouvements.

Le souffle de Grand Lit s'entrecoupe alors que Petit Lit lui chuchote, léchant le lobe de son oreille.

¤

- Enlève ça…

¤

Grand Lit Maxwell parvient à se redresser le cœur à cent à l'heure…

Mais cette manœuvre permet au Petit Lit de faire voler le T-shirt.

En même temps que l'élastique de sa tresse.

¤

- Voilà, ce n'est pas mieux ? Tu dégages tellement de chaleur que j'ai du mal à penser que tu aies eu froid.

- …

¤

Il faut reconnaître que oui… mais comment ils en étaient arrivés là ?

Mais qu'il arrête de le toucher, bordel !

¤

- Tu ne me regardes jamais, c'est vrai. Mais si tu l'avais fait…

- …

- Tu aurais compris que tu étais la star de mes douches presque aussi longues que les tiennes quand avant elles étaient express.

- …

¤

Grand Lit Maxwell se mord la lèvre fort pour ne pas gémir.

C'était volcanique et aucune combinaison ne pouvait protéger d'une si intense chaleur.

La tête à l'envers, désorienté, affamé et presque nu….

Et quand on est nu on est à nu, Grand Lit Maxwell n'a pas d'autre choix que de l'admettre avec le peu de neurones non grillées qui lui restent.

S'il n'avait pas un penchant pour les sucres d'orges ce serait beaucoup plus facile de ne pas avoir envie de sucrerie.

¤

- Ne te retiens pas, Duo, tu as faim. Mange.

¤

Petit Lit Yuy respire contre la longue chevelure au-dessus de lui.

¤

- Hmm…

¤

Petit Lit… Yuy… Grand Lit ne l'avait pas vu venir.

On a beau être soldat on n'est pas à l'abri de ce qui est sous le nez.

¤

- Tu n'as rien vu et là tu ne vois rien ? Mais dans le noir, là, tu me cherches des yeux alors que tu ne peux pas les voir… et à défaut de me voir tu me sens hein, Duo ?

- …

¤

Oh oui Grand Lit le sentait… par contre le froid était parti loin…

Le corps guimauve de Grand Lit Maxwell se met à spontanément onduler contre le corps nu de Petit Lit.

¤

- Tu me sens…

- …

¤

Petit Lit Yuy ondule plus fort contre le ventre chaud et mord l'épaule nue de Grand Lit.

Lèche le sel de la peau alors que son corps se gorge plus fort et que le corps au-dessus de lui répond tout aussi fort.

¤

- Oh oui tu me sens, Duo…

- …

¤

Oh oui il le sent.

Grand Lit Max… _Duo_ sent qu'il s'est fait… piéger.

¤

- Tu sens que tu t'es fait avoir, hein ? Tu sens que tu aurais mieux fait de me regarder.

- …

¤

- Tu aurais su que ça fait des jours que je baisse le chauffage et que j'ouvre la fenêtre pour te pousser à bout. Pour te forcer à te lever de ton lit…

- Bastard.

- … pour tomber directement dans le mien. Et pour ne pas le quitter avant d'avoir d'être _satisfait._

¤

Oh hé ! ça va la vie ?

Non mais quel melon !

Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est bon…

¤

- Ça va les chevilles ?

- J'ai tort ? Tu vas sortir de ce lit dans cet état ?

¤

Petit Lit Yuy se frotte ouvertement contre une certaine longueur.

¤

- …

- Tu vas sortir rejoindre ton grand lit froid quand tu as un petit lit bouillant ? Tu vas me faire croire ça ?

¤

Sans crier gare, Petit Lit Yuy… Heero attrape la nuque de Duo pour mieux attraper sa bouche, tracer ses lèvres de la pointe de la langue.

Lèvres lapées qui s'entrouvrent sur un sourire carnassier.

Charnel.

¤

- Ok, Yuy. Tu l'auras cherché.

- Hm… oui… baka.

- Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi il ne fera pas assez froid dehors pour réchauffer ton corps.

¤

Duo attrape les mains de Heero qui sont dans ses cheveux pour les plaquer au-dessus de sa tête et se redresse pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur le ventre contracté.

Heero observe l'action en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, un rictus félin l'étirant.

Il voit mal, il entraperçoit.

Il imagine en discernant.

C'est encore plus excitant.

¤

- Remue-moi ce postérieur, excite-moi plus.

- Ma parole, tes chevilles sont gonflées à l'hélium ?

¤

Deux sourires dans le noir.

¤

- Parlant de cheville, vire moi ces chaussettes, ça m'arrache les poils des jambes…

- Oh Heero… chochotte…

- Je vais t'en donner de la chochotte, moi… jusqu'à la garde.

- Oooh… trop… doucement….

¤

Hmm…

¤

- Je suis pas en sucre vas-y franchement.

- Tiens… tiens…

¤

Et il donne.

¤

- Oh Heero…

¤

Et le matelas couine doucement.

Oh…

¤

- Oh…

¤

Soupirs.

Frottements.

Corps à corps.

Sommier qui grince.

¤

- Hm…

- Oh, Heero…

¤

Gémissements.

Sommier qui grince de plus en plus fort.

Plus vite.

¤

- Oh Heero, c'est bon…

¤

Un corps en sueur.

C'était bon.

Il y était presque…

¤

- Hmm…

- Oh Heero ? Heero ? C'est bon là, tu te réveilles ? Petit Lit Yuy ? Youhou.

¤

Un voix complètement exaspérée, donnant un surnom idiot suite à un pari stupide.

Un corps qui tombe du lit de surprise dans une planque.

Un hôtel sans étoiles, une chambre, une salle de bains, un coin bureau, une télé, deux lits, un grand, un petit.

Le grand est près de la porte d'entrée et de la salle de bains.

Le petit près de la fenêtre et curieusement du chauffage.

Sur le lit deux places, un grand jeune homme aux longs cheveux nattés en t-shirt-bas de jogging et… chaussettes. Tourne, vire et grogne emmitouflé sous les couvertures rêches et pelucheuses.

Sur le lit solo, un grand jeune homme aux cheveux bruns foncés très courts, auparavant sur un léger drap papier de verre. Allongé calmement sur le dos, les deux mains croisées derrière la tête.

Endormi quelques secondes auparavant. Avant de rencontrer le sol.

Injustice.

Il fait nuit.

Grand Lit finit par trouver une position, allongé sur un flanc, les yeux sur le Petit Lit voisin et dit la voix rauque de sommeil.

¤

- Putain les premiers temps j'étais trop ko pour l'ouvrir, j'arrivais à pioncer… mais là je peux pas !

- …

¤

Endormi ?

Il avait dormi ?

Il avait rêvé ?

Lui ? Il ne rêvait jamais… il agissait plutôt mais là…

Il n'avait jamais fait exprès de laisser la fenêtre ouverte ça aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille…

Et il arrivait à être dans la tête de ce baka et jusqu'à preuve du contraire il n'était pas extralucide.

Quoique là il avait un extra-conscience de son gros problème.

Oui gros. Si parfait soit-il, c'est d'abord un homme.

Il avait la gaule.

Il avait… les boules.

Et le baka qui hurlait comme un putois… alors qu'il avait mal au crâne et qu'il remontait péniblement sur son lit.

Oui il luttait, il avait la tête qui tournait

Et l'autre qui continuait à parler sans discontinuer…

¤

- Bien fait pour ta gueule ça t'apprendra. Ça fait deux mille ans que j'essais de te réveiller mais ça marche pas. Et je peux pas sortir de mon lit, je me les pèle trop. Alors ferme cette putain de fenêtre.

¤

La main sur le visage couvert de sueur comme le reste de son corps aussi nu que sculpté, l'ex soldat tend l'autre main vers la fenêtre pour la fermer, espérant que l'autre la fermerait aussi par la même occasion.

Mais il a le corps lourd, lourd de frustration.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait mis dans son rêve…

¤

- Bordel Yuy ! Tu vas la fermer ?

¤

La main de Yuy se rapproche de la fenêtre…

Avant de reculer.

Déjà d'une l'autre allait baisser d'un ton.

Et de deux quand l'imbécile s'énervait… ça avait tendance à l'exciter encore plus.

Non il n'avait pas eu conscience qu'il désirait Maxwell.

Mais maintenant qu'il le savait et que ni lui ni l'autre ne dormait…

Si dans ses rêves la fenêtre ouverte donnait ce genre d'effets…

Il se tourne vers le lit de Duo avait de répondre, le sourire en coin.

Il était Heero Yuy, il ne fallait pas déconner non plus.

¤

- Hm… non, Maxwell

¤

¤

Dans la réalité, Duo, haussa un énorme sourcil, balança son oreiller à la tête de Heero avant de venir lui voler ses couvertures, retourner le matelas, décalquer les oreillers.

Puis il retourna tranquillement dans son lit se payant le luxe de laisser la fenêtre ouverte puisqu'il avait toutes les couvertures.

Heero, sonné et frustré, après quelques heures à tourner et virer, fut obligé de venir dormir avec Duo parce qu'il avait beaucoup trop froid – et qu'il avait coincé la fenêtre…

Et oui il y avait une différence entre dormir nu avec un drap et vraiment nu.

¤

Duo lui avait bien fait remarquer qu'il n'était pas obligé de se coller à son dos mais Heero lui a d'abord dit de la fermer avec son amabilité habituelle.

Puis après avoir volé deux ou trois fois du lit, Heero a chuchoté à un Duo qui voulait éventuellement recommencer à pioncer qu'il était chaud, qu'il sentait bon, que ses cheveux étaient…

et il a commencé à le séduire avec la bouche, avec ses mains.

Et Duo n'a pas dit non. Il suffisait de demander. Ou d'avoir le sens de la persuasion.

Dans la réalité, ils ont tous les deux eu un gros rhume.

Dans la réalité, c'est aussi bien mieux dans un grand lit :p

Dans la réalité ils sont allés en mission parce qu'il ne faut pas se leurrer : ceux qui disent qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire après l'amour n'ont pas forcément la motivation nécessaire : la PAYE.

Ainsi s'achève la folle histoire de Petit Lit Yuy et Grand Lit Maxwell.

Ils vécurent heureux et s'achetèrent un lit king size.

¤

**OWARI !**

* * *

**Héhé ! Et vous vous êtes faits eus ! **

**Happy Bday to me ! Et une fic pour vous :p**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Oui c'est chacal et vous savez quoi ?  
**

**Merci et à bientôt ! **

**Mithy** **¤ 30 ans ! Et oui déjà :p ¤**


End file.
